En otra vida
by Emeruade
Summary: Alfred es un inmortal mientras que Scott es un simple mortal del que se ha enamorado. Alfred está condenado a encontrarlo, conquistarlo y luego perderlo una y otra vez, en cada una de las vidas de Scott hasta encontrar la solución a la maldición que ciñeron sobre el amor entre ellos.


**Pareja:** Alfred F. JonesxScott Kirkland / AmericaxScotland

**Declaimer:** Insisto, Hidekaz Himamuya debería darme unos cuantos derechos (?) okno. Todo de él uvu

**Nota:** Como el mundo necesita más de ellos… acá hay una contribución. Esta vez es un seriado, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero lo más probable es que sea extenso ¡Ténganme paciencia! No soy muy rápida en mis actualizaciones pero intentaré que cada vez que cuelgue nuevo capítulo valga la espera.

**En otra vida todo es volverse a encontrar y volver a despedirse.**

_By Emeruade_

Nueva Orleans siempre fue una ciudad opaca. En invierno las neblinas matinales impedían la visibilidad confiriendo a las calles un aspecto casi terrorífico, la arquitectura de las casas de mediados del siglo XIX embellecían esta perspectiva sumándosele los frondosos follajes en los rejados del ochenta por ciento de los hogares, siendo el veinte restante bendecido con el producto de la modernización. Enero era hielo, eso solían comentar sus habitantes, lidiar con temperaturas promedio de 10° siempre fue difícil, más cuando no se está acostumbrado a ello; inclusive así era una ciudad bastante turística recibiendo visitantes de todo el globo, desde el 'primer mundo' hasta el 'viejo mundo'.

Adjunto al río Mississippi se encontraba el Audobon Aquarium, siendo Poydras St. la calle principal para dar con él. Calle arriba, pasando Loyola Ave, también podía verse el Super domo Mercedes-Benz, vaya nombre para un domo ¿no creen? Y todo esto entre Central City, Lower Garden y French Quarter.

Puede ser que se estén preguntando el por qué estoy hablando sobre estas cosas, es simple: aquí fue donde volví a encontrarlo y es imposible olvidar asuntos como estos, no cuando es lo que llevas buscando sin descanso durante siglos. En cuando visualicé su cabello rojizo y posterior a que me convenciera que efectivamente era él y que no era el anhelo hablando, no dudé en seguirle los pasos con la cautela que sólo un héroe puede tener cuando caza a un villano, sólo que él no era un villano… legalmente. En estos tiempos, no puedes acusar a alguien por robarte el corazón; la única prisión a la que él debería estar son mis brazos. Cadena perpetua de ser posible, gracias.

Se me hacía inimaginable haberlo encontrado, había vagado por el mundo con la desesperanza de un condenado al que ya han colocado fecha y hora a su muerte. Porque así me sentía: como un muerto en vida. Y si bien era un sentimiento previamente conocido, éste no dejaba de apabullarme; la condición que siglos atrás encontré una bendición debido a su compañía, al perderla, no fue más que una maldición. Me mantuve firme, convencido que nos volveríamos a encontrar… con el pasar de las épocas la seguridad se iba esfumando con el correr de las manecillas del reloj. El tiempo es intangible, pero cuando algo se espera, resulta ser la peor de las realidades.

"Tengo toda la eternidad del mundo para encontrarlo" Solía decirme a mí mismo, sin embargo, el peso de su ausencia mermaba mis ánimos. Poder ahora contemplar nuevamente su piel pálida, el frondoso bosque en sus ojos y el fuego de sus cabellos daba sentido a toda la espera. Quería correr hasta donde él estaba, estrecharlo entre mis brazos, besarlo y no soltarlo nunca, pero si seguía siendo el mismo Scott Kirkland que conocía esta acción no haría más que sentenciarme a muerte.

Encontrarlo había sido difícil. Volver a conquístalo sería aún más difícil.

Siempre lo era.

**Notas finales: **No desesperen. Esto ha sido sólo el prólogo y los capítulos serán más extensos que esto z3 Así que nada sólo espero que disfruten de la historia que les mostraré.

Gracias a todas esas personas que le dieron una oportunidad, así fuera sólo el prólogo z3 lov yah'

Como siempre, sus review, fav y follow son mi pago z3


End file.
